Piece of My Heart
by D. Sue
Summary: Vendo o seu relacionamento por um fio, Mirajane vai mostrar definitivamente a quem pertence seu coração. - FriedxMira - Songfic - PCD.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Venho aqui com a minha primeira fic FriedxMira ( e já começo com M x.x), e quem me deu inspiração foi **Sabaku no T.**, com a linda coletânea **Fairy Tale**, aqui no FF também!

.

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-san.<p>

Disclaimer II: A música "Piece of my heart", cujo nome eu me atrevo a usar aqui, pertence a ninguém menos que Janis Joplin.

Aviso I: PCD, provavelmente.

.

Esta fic é presente de tanjoobi (atrasadíssimo, por sinal) de Nihal Tonks-Lupin. Espero que você goste, de coração...

* * *

><p>Summary: Vendo o seu relacionamento por um fio, Mirajane vai mostrar definitivamente a quem pertence seu coração.<p>

[FriedxMira], [Oneshot], [Songfic], [PCD].

.

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Piece of my heart<strong>

**-x-**

Ela não conseguiu evitar o gritinho ao ser flagrada naquela sessão de fotos apenas com um casual biquíni branco de bolinhas verdes, a tatuagem na coxa esquerda devidamente exposta para a capa da revista. O fotógrafo, conhecido antigo da maga, soltou um "Ih..." e, sem hesitar, deixou a guilda correndo com a máquina, lamentando apenas não ter tirado a foto principal.

Estático, a cerca de dez ou onze passos de Mirajane, o mago a fitava com olhar reprovador, e Mira levou uma mão sobre os lábios, receosa.

- Querido... – soltou, na tentativa de amolecê-lo, o que, certamente, foi falho.

Passando então a seguir o mago que se retirava imponente da guilda, Mira, alcançando-lhe, segurou-lhe o braço, certa de que havia achado a maneira certa de fazê-lo prestar o mínimo de atenção.

- Eu posso pelo menos me explicar? – indagou, demonstrando certo nervosismo, quando o homem, voltando o olhar seriamente para ela, respondeu:

- O que vai dizer dessa vez? Já é a _terceira vez_ que você faz isso, Mirajane. Terceira vez! – salientou. – O que eu disse sobre a terceira vez?

- Fried...

- Pelo menos pense nisso, se quiser realmente se explicar – dito isso, Mirajane não precisou de nenhuma deixa para deixá-lo partir.

**Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!  
><strong>Oh, venha, venha, venha, venha!

**Didn****'t I make you feel like you were the only man – yeah!  
><strong>Eu não o fiz se sentir como se fosse o único homem, é?

Terceira vez... Era a terceira vez que Fried a flagrava tentando pousar para a revista _Sorcerer_, e Mira _sabia _no que isso poderia resultar. Desde a primeira vez que ele a vira posando depois que começaram o singelo relacionamento que já beirava aos seis meses, ele confessara educadamente a ela o quanto se sentia enciumado ao imaginar quantos homens poderiam se deleitar com as fotos que ela tirava animadamente para a revista. Ela, sentindo-se comovida, prometera, no calor do momento, que não posaria mais de biquíni.

Havia tentado manter a promessa, mas não conseguira abandonar o gosto pelas fotos, e a isso se somaram as insistências de seu amigo fotógrafo, que inclusive a instigava a continuar pelos milhares de fãs que ela já havia cativado.

Fried, por sua vez, conseguia flagrá-la sempre que ela estava fechando uma sequência de fotos, e por conta disso nenhuma das novas fotos dela haviam sido publicadas... Ele até mesmo ameaçara o fotógrafo na segunda vez, e inclusive todos na guilda comentaram que nunca haviam visto Fried Justine tão irritado...

- Mas eu sempre posei... Isso é tão injusto... – reclamou ao vento, voltando então para o estúdio dentro da guilda a fim de trocar de roupa.

Saindo já com o habitual vestido rubro, logo foi chamada por Macao e Wakabe, que estavam sentados a uma das mesas.

- Oi rapazes...

- O que foi? – um deles indagou, preocupado. – Parece triste, hoje...

- Ah...

- Brigou com _ele_ de novo? Fique tranquila, logo ele deve voltar de alguma missão com a cabeça mais fria...

- Bem...

Esperava, esperava do fundo do coração que Fried voltasse, se possível ainda naquele dia, mas sua parte racional lhe alertava para o quão sistemático o seu namorado poderia ser, e temia que tudo acabasse quando eles se vissem novamente. Nunca haviam brigado mais de uma vez pelo mesmo motivo, e Fried costumava ser tão compreensivo com ela que tudo o que ela tentava fazer era ser tão prestativa quanto ele o era, ainda que por vezes parecesse não conseguir.

- Querido...

**Didn****'t I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?  
><strong>Eu não te dei aproximadamente tudo o que uma mulher possivelmente pode?

**Honey, you know I did!  
><strong>Querido, você sabe que eu dei!

Um tanto tristonha, Mira ficou na guilda durante o dia todo sem notícia alguma de seu namorado, e, após o que lhe pareceram dias, chegou a hora de ir embora... Chateada por ele não ter voltado, Mira decidiu que não o procuraria naquela noite, até pegar o casaco e dar um passo para fora...

Aquela rua silenciosa que atraía ventos gélidos era a cara de Fried, e ninguém sabia o quanto ela gostaria de passar uma noite assim com ele. Fechando o punho e franzindo o cenho, como que lutando consigo mesma, deixou que os pés a levassem pelas ruas...

Onde ele estaria? Estaria em sua pequena casa extremamente ajeitada? Estaria na casa de algum amigo? Sabia que provavelmente ele não estaria em missão... Ou estaria?

Suspirando, engoliu o cansaço e foi determinada até o casebre dele onde, infelizmente, ele não estava para abrir-lhe a porta e tirá-la do frio. Começando a perder as esperanças, Mira se sentou sobre o degrau que dava para a porta trancada, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

**You****'re out on the streets looking good,  
><strong>Você está nas ruas aparentando estar bem,

**And baby****, deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right.  
><strong>E querido, no fundo do seu coração eu acho que você sabe que isso não está certo.

O único som que quebrava o silêncio tão denso era o choro de Mirajane, que logo foi reprimido quando ela ouviu passos. Percebendo que a pessoa também deixara de andar, tirou as mãos do rosto e levantou os olhos claros para fitá-lo.

Vendo-a ali, tão solitária e tão frágil sobre o degrau de sua casa, Fried sentiu-se o pior homem do mundo, e mesmo um tanto rancoroso sobre o que houvera de manhã, abraçou-a com força quando ela se levantou, e Mira, suspirando, puxou-o com força para si também.

**But when you hold me in your arms, I****'ll sing it once again.  
><strong>Mas quando você me tiver em seus braços, eu cantarei mais uma vez.

- Por onde esteve? – ela indagou docemente enquanto ele abria a porta da casa, apressado para tirá-la do frio.

- Eu havia pegado um trabalho para fazer em Oshibana, mas o trem quebrou e mandaram os passageiros de volta – contou, conduzindo-a até uma das poltronas da sala pequena. – O que foi _bom_. Precisamos conversar... – dito isso, deixou a namorada no cômodo enquanto foi tentar preparar um chá para servi-la, atrapalhado.

Mira, no entanto, sentindo toda a agonia voltar ao ouvir a típica frase, abraçou-se e se afundou no sofá, temendo que o relacionamento acabasse. Fried, além de ser um bom homem, era seu primeiro namorado, e ela não sabia como ficaria se por acaso se separassem. Enquanto uma parte de si queria discutir e reivindicar o direito de posar, outra parte queria se manter o mais silenciosa possível.

Voltando à sala com duas xícaras de chá, o mago se sentou à frente dela, entre eles a mesinha redonda de madeira que para ela soava tão incômoda.

- Mirajane, eu...

- Espere! – interrompendo-o, Mira se levantou e deu a volta pela mesa, aproximando-se dele.

Fried a observava surpreso, e Mira, aproveitando-se da brecha, puxou-o com força descomunal – o que o fez se repreender por ter esquecido o quanto ela era poderosa – e, vendo-o ainda aturdido, puxou-lhe a nuca para roubar-lhe um beijo.

**But I****'m gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough.  
><strong>Mas eu vou mostrar a você, querido, que uma mulher pode ser difícil.

- Não foi justo você não ter me avisado que sairia para uma missão, para começar... – e, dito isso, puxou-lhe para outro beijo, guiando-os até a escada e encostando-o contra a parede. – Depois, você não me deixou dar nenhuma explicação para as fotos... – e, ainda impedindo-o de falar, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, fazendo-o reprimir um gemido, e o sorriso dela foi a confirmação de que a velha Mirajane voltava _nessas horas_.

- Mirajane... – ouviu-o soltar, um tanto sem jeito, e, sem dar-lhe chance para falar qualquer coisa, despiu-se do casaco, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Voltando a se aproximar dele, depositou-lhe uns beijos sobre o pescoço, soltando-lhe o cinto para então arrancar-lhe o sobretudo rubro.

- O que você havia me dito mesmo sobre a _terceira vez_? – e, Fried não conseguiu responder à pergunta, pois Mirajane havia, como sempre, convergido toda sua atenção para ela, e qualquer informação que ele buscasse não mais chegaria à luz tão facilmente.

Beijando-o com intensidade e encostando-se o máximo que podia a ele, Mira interrompeu-se apenas para esboçar um sorriso maroto quando ele a pegou nos braços e passou a subir a escadaria com ela.

**And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I****'ve had enough,  
><strong>E cada vez eu digo a mim mesma que eu, bem, eu penso que eu já tive o bastante,

**I want you to come on, come o****n, come on, come on and take it!  
><strong>Eu quero que você venha, venha, venha, venha e pegue!

À porta do próprio quarto, Fried esqueceu-se completamente do acervo de revistas que tinha por capa sua namorada quando a conduziu até a cama. Mirajane, que ainda não havia parado para avaliar o cômodo aparentemente tão organizado quanto o resto da casa, deitou-se sobre a cama sugestivamente, e o namorado fazia uma força hercúlea para se controlar; o que a fez sorrir novamente.

- Ah, querido... – puxou-lhe sobre si da mesma forma de quando o levantou da poltrona, e não conteve os gemidos baixos enquanto ele descia os lábios por seu pescoço.

**Take it!  
><strong>Pegue!

**Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!  
><strong>Pegue outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, querido!

Queria-o ali, queria que ele soubesse o quanto ela era _dele_, não importasse as fotos tiradas para as revistas.

Puxando-lhe as madeixas verdes, desceu as mãos para seus ombros e rolou de modo a ficar sobre ele. Olhando-o nos olhos e vendo que ele _ainda_ se controlava, passou as mãos sobre a camisa branca já amassada, despindo-o e incitando-o a fazer o mesmo com ela quando enfim pôs as mãos sobre a calça.

- Mirajane... – Fried soltou, e Mira, apenas com as peças íntimas, deixou que ele se colocasse sobre si, abraçando-o enquanto ele beijava seu colo.

- Querido... – gemeu outra vez ao sentir os lábios dele outra vez sobre o colo, e ansiosa, ergueu-se de modo a ficar sentada sobre a cama, deixando-o finalmente livrá-la do sutiã branco.

Vendo-a tão exposta como nunca estivera para nenhum outro, Fried se permitiu tocá-la, o que a fez reagir instantaneamente, excitada. Mira, sentindo-o apertar-lhe os seios com as mãos, despido da "civilidade" que o tornava por vezes tão apático aos olhos alheios, sorriu outra vez, aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o de modo a roçar as intimidades de ambos.

- Prometa – soltou com a voz embargada. – Prometa que não vai mais brigar comigo...

- Mirajane, eu...

**Oh, oh, break it!  
><strong>Oh, oh, quebre!

**Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah,yeah.  
><strong>Quebre outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, querido...

- Prometa – insistiu, beijando-lhe o pescoço de modo a fazê-lo soltar gemidos baixos.

- Tudo bem – respondeu, rendido, e Mira, com um sorriso vitorioso, despiu-o da calça e logo ambos jogaram as respectivas peças íntimas para o lado, unindo-se.

Sentindo-se completamente livre, Mira movia-se sobre Fried com intensidade, gemendo a cada investida. Era _dele_, e seria capaz de _estrangular _qualquer um que o negasse...

- Mirajane... – ouviu-o soltar, tão embriagado pelas sensações quanto ela, e, sorrindo, beijou-lhe a boca enquanto ele a deitava sobre a cama, tomando o controle novamente.

Sentindo-se cada vez mais inebriada, fechou os olhos passou a arranhar-lhe as costas, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior enquanto se entregava de corpo e alma.

- Fried... Querido...

**Oh, oh, have a!  
><strong>Oh, oh, possua!

**Have another lit****tle piece of my heart now, baby.  
><strong>Possua outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, querido.

Quando chegaram ao orgasmo, ambos ofegaram; cansados, logo se cobriram com a coberta que havia sido jogada no chão. Sorrindo, Mira abraçou-o e Fried, mais calmo, recomeçou:

- Mirajane, eu...

Fitando-o com os olhos azuis ainda beirando a insegurança, Mira piscou algumas vezes, e, vendo-a daquele jeito, Fried suspirou, sem jeito.

- Eu me esqueci do que ia falar. E eu me esqueci da conversa sobre a terceira vez... – soltou, para o alívio da maga. – E bem... Embora eu não goste, não vou mais implicar... Se quiser posar, eu digo...

- Querido... – comovida, Mira o abraçou com um sorriso pueril. – Vou posar apenas para o aniversário da _Sorcerer_, pode ser?

- Tudo bem – soltou, rendido.

Vendo-a deitar-se sobre o seu ombro e dormir tão serenamente, Fried concluiu que havia feito a coisa certa. No fim, nunca conseguiria vencê-la... Conseguiria?

Mira, então, como se lhe respondesse à pergunta, sorriu em meio ao bom sono em que estava, fazendo-o sorrir também e balançar a cabeça negativamente, para logo fechar os olhos.

**You know you got it ****6F it makes you feel good,  
><strong>Você sabe que você consegue se isso lhe faz se sentir bem,

**Oh, ****yes indeed.  
><strong>Oh, sim, certamente.

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

N/B: Será que posso me chamar de beta? (Sabaku no T. aqui –q). Eu fiquei realmente sem palavras pra expressar o quanto eu gostei dessa fic. Essa música é perfeita, esse casal é lindo, e a dona autora é foda demais. *-* Merece reviews, minna-san. : D

N/A: Que isso... Nossa, juro que não fosse a sua opinião, eu nem teria postado! Cara, que emoção... i.i Arigatou gozaimasu! E minna-sama... Reviews? .-.


End file.
